catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
HUGE plot. Every user please come here!
Hawkey here! Okay, so me, Ice, and Bird have been talking. A new plot! EVERY user please participate. It's a huge plot about to happen, and it will change the Clans and The Gangs forever. :The wolf pack is coming closer and closer to The Gangs by the hour. Blood-thirsty, savage, and ready to drive out anything to get to a new home. The wolves have been driven out by hunters in the mountains and seek new territory with lots of prey and herbs. Which the Clans and the Gangs have. :The Gangs see the wolves and are frightened. They join together and go to the five warrior Clans for help, which they immediately agree. The wolves conquer the Gang's territory and greedily go for even more; the Clan territory. They move silently into the woods. :The Gangs stay with ThunderClan temporarily while all five clans investigate. Then, one day, a ThunderClan patrol runs into the first five wolves, frightened by their huge size and mighty muscles. They run back and warn the Clans that the wolves will attack any day. The Clans, shocked and terrified, hide the queens, elders, and kits in a safe place while the warriors, apprentices, and Clan officials stay and fight. :A huge battle emerges within RiverClan territory. All five clans and the Gangs meet the entire wolf pack there, ready to fight. The fight begans and most cats are killed. The rogues, loners, and kittypets nearby even help. Every other can is slayed by the huge jaws. And even quite a few wolves are killed. Soon, the Clans are almost completely dead and the wolves drive them out of the lake, sending them wandering for a new territory. All their friends and kin ripped from their lives and trampled on, ripped into, and eaten by the wolves. :The wanderers find their own territory and start the Clans all over again, clean and new, while the wolves happily feast on the dead cats and settle into their comfortable new territory. MUST read Every user must only have eight surviving cats to take to the new Clans. Only eight. Put down your eight survivors here. Hawkfire98 :Lightstep, Locustfire, Quailkit, Delgado, Bright Shadow, Running Mouse, Geckokit and Zigzag. Icestorm :Dawnheart, Troutleap, Whitefire, Iceshine, Emberkit, Wolfshadow, Thunderkit, and Juliana. Echo :Lukara(page not made yet), Softwish, Silkykit, Sally Bones, Howling Wolf, Echowind, Andera Bird :Birdwing, Eddie, Rush, Mousekit, Leafkit, Twister, and Mistshine. Aurora Sage : Mudpaw, Sneerkit, Yew, Moonridge. Maple :Mosskit, Cherryfrost, Skywind, Foxcloud, Oceanbreeze and Firespark Bracken- Cypresspaw Mintfeather Dustblaze Branchpaw Heatherdawn Bramblestrike and Keiichi Fox Foxpaw, Jasmine, Jack, Evilpaw, Shadowpaw, Everett, Hudson, and Amy Moss Silversong, Silentkit Bloodclaw Bloodclaw, Flamekit (WC) Whitekit (RC)(Page not made yet) Nightfall Nighty98 Spiderstep, Sunpaw, Barleypaw, Nightfang, Moon (They might return to TC) Crowmask, Thistleheart and Silver SnowStorm Snowstorm, Lightning that Burns Sky,Rosevine, Comments, questions, concerns, or disagreements? Please tell me! I just dont know about it.... I actually love all my cats and want to keep them o.o and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿I'm sorry, but the Clans are so cluttered up with useless cats. And nothing exciting is happening. I want to start over. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. ''Lots of cats are just plain useless. Nobody RPS them. Everyone does it, you just have to kill them off. Pokemon Black and White! 22:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm ok and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be more then seven, like pick the ones you roleplay most Cause some of us dont want our charries to die LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) But the Clans would still be cluttered. I'd like to use as least as possible. What if I changed the limit to eight? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that'd be better 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Are all the wolves in Echo's Pack? ( I want to start making some. :P) -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 01:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course not! I'll make a page for the wolf pack temporarily and we'll delete it when the plot's over, since this is a WARRIOR CAT site. Make your wolf, go have fun! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) As all of you should know, this plot may or may not happen. So please wait until we discuss it all together Nightshine 01:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Night Shine's got a point. We should wait for all admins. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine lighten up, after all this is fun '''LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lighten up. I'll talk to Nightfall and Echo about this and see what they think, okay? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Guys be serious here. And stop telling me to 'lighten up' it's not going to make me change my mind or anything. If we go through with this whole idea then the whole wiki will pretty much start over--Nightshine 00:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! :) Everything here has gotten out-of-control and ridiculous. Don't you miss the old days when the wiki was created? How spacey and roomy it was? I do! I want to start all over. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) -pokes Hawk and whispers- Nightshine wasn't one of the first peeps. She came in April/March. 'Pokemon Black and White!''' 02:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I actually came in February, but that's not the point. The point is that we shouldn't just throw away everything that has happened on this wiki just because one user wants it to be so Nightshine 03:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) HAH, one user? *pokes Echo pack :3* Echo, Bird, Ice, and several other users agree! We can't just stop this whole plan because ONE USER disagrees. (HAWKEY) I'm just saying that it is a pretty selfish thing to do; to suggest everyone kill off all their cats just because some of you feel bored here Nightshine 03:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Night Shines right. Perhaps we should do a clean-out in every clan? I roleplay my characters, so im fine. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just Nightshine who has to lighten up, it's all of you. Take this seriously and take into consideration Nightshine's point. I agree with Hawk and Echo, Nightshine, it isn't that selfish. We want to start over, as it is cluttered up with cats nobody even roleplays. :Fox: Um...no. Cleanups don't work. If we try to start one, no one will particapte and the storage thing isn't helping out. Links just stay there until a person claims their character back, that's pretty stupid. :And anyways, it's a fresh new start, with actual /roleplaying/. They aren't bored here, this wiki is just so cluttered up and it's time to begin. :But if this plan goes on, then /all/ of you /will/ help clean up this wiki. Editing pages, grammar, and such. A new start for the Clans means a new start for the Wiki. Icestorm